


Puppy trouble

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, puppy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsexplain, trouble and dog.





	Puppy trouble

**Author's Note:**

> And one more! This is for one of last week’s words, and it features temporary puppy!Stiles! =D
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174600354242).)

Derek was waiting on the porch when John pulled into their yard, and as soon as he got out of the car a puppy rushed up to him, yipping happily.

“Hey there, little buddy,” John said and crouched down to pet it. He looked up at Derek, who was smiling as he approached them. “You got a dog?”

“It’s Stiles,” Derek said.

“Stiles got a dog?” John asked, confused.

“No, Stiles _is_ the dog.”

John looked down at... at _Stiles_ , who was grinning at him, tongue lolling.

“Care to explain how you got yourself into _this_ trouble, son?” John asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
